


Blinding Darkness (An Undertale Fan-Fiction)

by SpringStar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringStar/pseuds/SpringStar





	Blinding Darkness (An Undertale Fan-Fiction)

The suffocating darkness is the only thing my eyes have ever met.  Since the day I came into the world, I am blanketed in the same dark.  Only the sounds and smells of this world fill my body with what little satisfaction I can have.  You might be wondering why I’m telling you this, well that’s because it’s not always been this way. I’ve never seen a thing… in this timeline.  Don’t look at me like that, because what I’m about to tell you is true.  No matter how far fetched it may seems, or how crazy I sound… this has and always will be real.  So let me tell you the story, of me… Frisk.

 

I awoke to the same musty smell.  My nose dry from the stiff air.  Mindlessly my hands found their way to my face.  It happened again… The same dream, an impossible, impossible dream.  Why is it impossible?  Because I have never seen a soul in my life, and yet I dream of people… that don’t seem to be people.  And adventures, filled with colors I have never known, and faces I recognize but have never seen.  Yet they seem so real, and so happy as they always are.  The same faces, the same voices, and the same me… but I can see.  Let me make this clear, I have never seen a thing… never.  I have always been blind, and thus I have always been abandoned, not able to catch up to everyone.  I can hear them, their laughs and cheers, but my feet are frozen and my sight is in perpetual darkness.  They call my name, and taunt me with what they have, and I lack.  I started laughing not knowing why.  Tears rolling of of my smooth skin.  Then something in the room shifted, and I halted my hushed cries.

 

“Frisk?  Why are you crying?” A hushed voice whispered.  I turned my head to the familiar voice.

 

“I-I’m sorry did I wake you, Farrah?”  I heard a soft no sound before I felt her crawl onto my bed.  I moved over and turned towards where she now lay.  Her hands softly interlaced into mine.

 

“Did you dream of the adventure again?”  She asked her breath warm on my face.  I nodded in response.  

 

“I-I hope you can one day find yourself on that adventure Frisk…”  Her voice was hushed and sad,  I pressed my head to hers, wondering what she looked like as I did so.

 

“You’ll be there too, won’t you Farrah?”  My voice as hushed as hers, as to not wake the other children in the room.  She was silent for a moment, and I wondered what she was doing as she held close to me.  She finally chuckled, a bitter sweet  sound.  I felt a tear roll onto my skin, but still we remained silent.  After some time, I felt myself begin to drift back to sleep.  In the darkness I heard her whisper, and listened to the last words she would ever say to me.

 

“Survive, be brave, and never forget… I love you…” I wondered what she had meant as she held me close.

 

“Frisk, Frisk dear wake up.”  I was being shaken lightly by the familiar voice of our regular nurse.  My blank eyes fluttered open, and I could hear the stress in her usually soothing voice.  

 

“Miss. April?”  I asked sitting up to reach her face.  My hands touched her warm skin, trails of tears rolling over my fingers and down the back of my hands.  I went to shake my sleeping sister, and halted as I hit the cool air.  I tilted my head and listened as the cries of Miss. April increased.  I felt down the bed, and only hit the shaking hand of my crying nurse, April.  I looked up to the sound of where she was.  Confused, I went to stand, thinking maybe my Farrah had left early for breakfast with Dr. Sue.  I smiled at Miss. April, feeling the cold floor on my bare feet.

 

“Is Farrah already at breakfast?  Can I go too?”  I was pulled into a tight embrace.  I tilted my head at Miss. Aprils suddened actions.

 

“I-I’m so sorry…” She mumbled between cries.  I lifted my hand to stoke the back of her hair, like she often did when I cried.  

 

“Miss. April, what’s wrong?” 

 

“F-Frisk, Farrah… She’s s-still asleep…” 

 

“Oh, then is it still night?”

 

“N-no, it’s almost 11 d-darling girl.”

 

“Then we should wake Farrah up.” I listened as Miss. Aprils breath caught in her throat.

 

“W-we can’t…” 

 

“Why not?”

 

“F-Farrah i-is taking a long n-nap…”

 

“That not fair, when will I get to play with her?”

 

“F-Frisk… Y-you can’t.”

 

“Why not, I want to play with Farrah?!” I began to wiggle, trying to escape the tight hold of her.

 

“Let me go I want to play with Farrah!”  I began to hit and scream, Miss. April remained crying still holding me close.  At some point another nurse came in and I fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

It all happened quickly, I was dressed by Miss. April and taken from the familiar place that I always stayed in.  We drove in a car, someone was crying.  I didn’t know who this person was, and felt scared when she took my hand and called me her last darling girl.  I still didn’t understand why everyone kept saying Farrah was gone.  I tried asking and either people would cry, or say ‘you poor thing’.  When we finally stopped, I was lifted from the car and someone held my hand.  Then I was sat down in a large hard seat, that was uncomfortable.  I was lost when a man began to speak of strange things like heaven and god.  He said Farrah would now live healthy and happy with a person called father.  People around me cried, and it pained my ear, with there being so much sound.  Then I heard her, her voice, Farrah’s sweet voice.  

 

“Hello, Frisk.”  She sounded younger but it was her voice.

 

“Frisk, this is your big sister Farrah.”  That voice belonged to the woman who cried in the car, when we left the hospital.  

 

“Frisk, Frisk can you hear me?”  I stood and looked around.

 

“Farrah?” Everyone began to whisper and it became harder to find where her voice was coming from.

 

“You’re so cute Frisk!  I love you.”

 

“Farrah!?” I squeezed my way past people.  Miss. April called for me, and the sound of people crying and whispering began to hurt my ears.  I ran to where I thought her voice was coming from, desperately repeating her name.  I hit many things, not having my usual walking cane, and many people tried to stop me.  Their whispers drowning out her voice.

 

_ Poor girl. _

 

_ She doesn’t understand her sister's dead. _

 

_ Her mother will probably leave her at the hospital again. _

 

_ We all know She prefered Farrah over poor blind Frisk. _

 

_ She’s making such a commotion, how disgusting this impudent little blind beast. _

 

_ Mommy, why is that girl running into things? _

 

_ Someone stop her and take her back to where she belongs! _

 

Just as I could smell the sweet scent of her clothes, just as I could finally hear her laugh, someone pulled me by my wrist.  I started screaming and kicking, ‘Let me go, I want to be with Farrah’ I repeated.  Everyone at some point became hushed, as I begged.  I couldn’t see what was going on, all I could hear was my shouts and the echo of her voice.  I didn’t even realised I was being pulled out of the room until her voice became faint in the distance.

 

“Shut up.” Someone mumbled though barely audible over my cries.

 

“Shut the hell up... “ Still I screamed.  Only did I sece my cries, when the stinging pain of someone slapping me filled my senses.   

 

“Shut Up!  Shut Up!  Stop crying, it’s all your fault!  You should have died, not my baby! Not my sweet little Farrah!  I hope you rot, I hope someone kills you!  Then you can go to hell, where your fucking father went!”

 

“Miss!  Please stop!” Miss. April’s sweet voice yelled over that same woman who had been crying in the car.  I stood stunned, my breath became thick and hard to take in, and my head became light.  Asthma, as my nurse had once explained.  Was this what she mentioned?  Was this an asthma attack?  I had never had one before, I was always safely tucked away in the same familiar hospital room, in the same familiar hospital.  Away from the possible harm of others, where Dr. Sue could keep a watchful eye on me.  

 

My chest felt like it was on fire, and the yelling of the woman and nurse became faint and morphed.  The darkness, the suffocating darkness and the cool breeze was all I had to comfort me, I was so afraid.  Then there in the darkness someone's voice called out to me.  One I had never heard, but it was familiar.  I deeper man's voice, soothing and kind with faint sadness tucked hidden away.  He kept telling me things ‘breath Frisk’ or ‘shh, I’m here, I won’t leave’.  It lulled me into sleep, and I felt my body fall, and just before I hit the hard concrete beneath me I went far away.  

 

* * *

 

 

I felt myself falling, back into that same world I always dreamt of.  The smell of flowers filled the air as I opened my eyes, and just like every dream of this wonderful world, I could see.  The sun softly fell down on me from a window nearby, filling my new found senses.  I looked around, not finding myself in the usual golden flowers.  I was tucked neatly into bed, besides the bed a nightstand with a single photo of a big family.  I stood, my instincts making me reach for the cane I did not need.  Realising my silly actions I pulled my hand away and held it gently with my other.  I took another look around, the room was a soft buttercup yellow, filled with weird objects that were plush and oddly huggable.  Something in the back of my mind said ‘my favorite stuffed animals’.  I nodded then turned stepping away from the bed, I walked towards a door that held a moving image that seemed to follow my actions, ‘a reflection of me in the mirror’.  I studied myself.  Short light brown hair, golden eyes, soft skin, wearing a purple nightgown, short, soft features, small hands.  I lifted my gown and just as expected, found the scars from past surgeries, the same as when I’m awake.  I traced it, it looked the way it felt.  A soft knock on the door caught my attention, and I embarrassingly dropped my dress, my face flaring into a bright red.  The door was open and a familiar face looked over at me.

 

“Good morning my child,” She said softly “, I’m sorry I did not mean to walk in while you were looking at your scars dear.”  I stood silently the simple word ‘Momma’ rang in the back of my head.  I held the rim of my gown nervously.

 

“Frisk, dear is something wrong?” I shook my head, the woman gave me a soft smile and held out her hand.  I hesitantly took it.

 

“I made breakfast, I thought we could celebrate, it’s been a whole month since you freed us from the undergrounds.”  She hummed a soft song as we headed down stairs.

 

Time flew by fast and I found myself alone, the woman had left to do some shopping and asked me to wait at home.  I sat silently on the couch, looking around.  Familiar objects sat in the room, ones I knew the touch of and only now knew what they looked like.  At some point I picked a book up, and opened it… ‘these must be words’ I thought.  But, I had never seen words, so I could not read the silly book.  I set it down as a soft pain in my heart made tears roll off my skin.  I ran my hands over everything, my hearing still as good as in the real world. I could hear every little sound that filled the house, and I found myself knocking on different things, hitting things together.  I sometimes closed my eyes and walked through the house, using my ears as my only guid.  Then I soon became curious of what lay outside the tidy home I was in.  I found my way to the door.  I looked it over taking in what it looked like.  My hands took to opening the door, I felt the click of the door as I turned the handle, and soon met with a cool morning breeze.

 

The street was silent, and by the feeling of the air it only seemed to be five in the morning.  But I had no idea if it was or not, as I could not read what the clocks said.  The sky was bright and beautiful, a word I rarely used with my usual darkness that I saw.  I took my first step outside, softly shutting the door behind me as I did.  I ran my hands over everything, figuring what was out there were chairs, small tables and plants.  Then I took my leave walking down the stairs, I turned my head back and forth deciding where I would go.  I probably shouldn’t have left the house, but this was only a dream right?  

 

I hopped, and skipped down what must have been a sidewalk.  I ran and giggled taking in the sights around me, and every now and again stopping to feel the different things.  I walked for a while before my body came to a stop in front of house.  I new this house, I knew who lived here… but I didn’t.  I turned and slowly began walking towards it.  I walked up the steps and then reached for the handle, and I almost took it before the flash of red stopped me.  I flinched something in me knowing what this was.  Then a scene after another, people, blood, someone crying, and a knife thick with red and dust.  I shook my head pulling my hand to my chest where my other took hold of it.  I stepped back and suddenly the door flew open…’Sans’.  Fear took hold of my body and I continued to step back.

 

“Kid?” That voice that same voi-.  I took a tumble backwards down the steps.  

 

“Frisk watch out!”  Sans cried as I thudded down the steps.  I finally landed flat on the concrete a loud  _ snap  _ filling my keen sense of hearing.  A short moment of silence and a numb feeling went by before I tried to move, the instant I did my body was wracked with pain..  I heard Sans rush down the stairs, worry filling his eyes.  Sans kneeled besides me and slid his hand under my head, that was sticky with something.  He pulled me up a bit, making me yelp and cry even more.  He turned towards the house, and began yelling.

 

“Pap!” His voice was shaky.  There was no response.

 

“Papyrus!!!”  He yelled even louder.  After a thud and booming footsteps a tall figure came halting in front of the stair.  Papyrus covered his mouth.

 

“Sans...w-what happened?” He said in a seemingly unusually soft tone.  Sans took a quick shaky breath, and shook his head.

 

“Pap I n-need you to call an ambulance…”  Papyrus nodded and rushed back into the house.  Sans turned his attention back to me.

 

“H-hey kiddo, just breath… Shh, Frisk I’m right here, I’m not goin anywhere… P-Pap hurry!”  My head was spinning.  I felt tired, so very tired.  The stickiness in my hair only got worse, thickening.  I watched as my cries softening. Sans quickly rubbed one of his hands against his face, leaving a red trail on his snow white face.  He pulled his hand away, to see what he had just smeared on himself.  His eyes instantly widened.  He touched the back of my head and began to shake, he pulled me a little closed, blood now staining his white shirt and blue sweater.  I remember seeing tears roll down his face before being taken by the tiredness. I reached a hand up and put it to his cold cheek.

 

“Sans… why are you crying…?  I-I promised right?” Then everything became black, just as it always was, just like it alway should be… for doing what I did, to them.


End file.
